funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Tracklevel
I reverted this edit because it makes level 31 look like it comes after level 18. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Simple solution: move everything around so that it looks like 19 comes after 18. I think this is the least ugly way of doing things. OrbFu 12:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, though we could also change the template to match the current Levels section of the main article. We would have to change the position of the template, but I don't think this would be much of a problem. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::As it is, the template can float to the right of the walkthrough article, taking up what would only be empty space anyway. Changing it to how it is the the article would mean it takes up more space at the top or bottom, depending on where you put it, and we'd be left with a huge gap where it is now. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:00, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It has crossed my mind to try to look into learning more template syntax and see whether I can make the alignment a parameter. Then the template could be used in the main article too. OrbFu 19:54, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that if we were to use the template in the main article we would need to change it to match the current main article format, and therefore we would need to place the template at the top or the bottom of the level articles, instead of to the right. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Timeroot, as you can see from the discussion above and the history this layout has been tried before. There isn't really a great solution because 31 is a prime number. My guess is that they had 30 levels and then they decided to add the tutorial, but they didn't want to take any out. I think it was best as we had it before, but I'm not sufficiently fussed to revert it unless someone else jumps in. OrbFu 00:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, hadn't seen this discussion... what do you think of this layout: With the rest of data filled in. It functions on 6=(20/5)/2 * 3, 25=(20/2)/2 * 5, and 6+25=31. We could also center the numbers if you want. Tell me what you think. Timeroot Talk • • 00:59, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps some other possibilities would be Or something like that, maybe with different spacing. Again, tell me what you think. Timeroot Talk • • 01:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Would a single column, like Crazy Crystals, be too tall? OrbFu 10:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Might be - depends what's "too tall" in your opinion. What about this: :::First, the header, "Free levels". :::Second, Tutorial, in it's own row. The first cell would be right-alignen, the second left alone. :::Third, all the rest of the free levels (5) in one row. :::Next, the second header, "Member's levels". :::Finally, the 25 members level, 5 per row, five rows. ::This would probably fit neatly, display all the levels, and show how they were actually meant to be orginally, with 5 free levels, 25 members, and that one weird tutorial. Does this sound at all better? Timeroot Talk • • 22:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Minor suggestion Doesn't change the template size, and makes lvl31 look more sensible. In my opinion. --10fin(Talk) 05:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Ah, the previous one (9th May 2008). That is my preferred one too, but as I said above I'm not massively fussed. OrbFu 11:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC)